


'Fear' is a Four-Letter Word; 'Dino' is Too

by sirsquidfish_thefirst



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bi!Molly, Cisswap, F/F, Fem!Sherlock, Jurassic World AU, Pridelolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsquidfish_thefirst/pseuds/sirsquidfish_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly’s cheeks turned red again. “Oh, that makes sense, I suppose.” She took in a shaky breath and followed that up with, “Want to have lunch with me?”</p>
<p>“For what reason?”</p>
<p>“Why does there have to be one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Fear' is a Four-Letter Word; 'Dino' is Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's my entry for Pridelolly. Anyways, I just really like fem!Sherlock/Molly, and I figured that dinosaurs wouldn't be a bad addition. There aren't that many dinosaurs, though. Sorry.  
> Unbeataed, unbritpicked. I own nothing except for the story. Please enjoy how gay Molly and Sherlock are.

Sherlock glanced over the paperwork, brows drawing together tighter and tighter as the weight of the words on the pages sank in.

“You want me to…”

“Yes.” Mycroft crossed his arms and leant back in his chair, an almost smug look on his features. “Some illegal deals passing back and forth between the scientists have seemed to be discovered. One of them quit because of the pressure. There's more activity than that going on at the...park, though. What's a better opportunity for you than going undercover, as a _scientist_ , nonetheless?”

Sherlock scowled. “Rubbish. I'm not doing this. It's child’s play, and animals like these died millions of years ago. They died for a reason, Mycroft, and that reason wasn't for money-guzzling corporations to fund the reincarnation of these creatures just so they can make a few more stacks.”

“Are you defending a bunch of mindless lizards?”

The scowl deepened on Sherlock's face. “Fine. What's the pay?”

“Whatever you get for completing the case plus per hour of work done in the labs.”

Sherlock paused and considered carefully. “How far away is the park?”

Signatures were given, and Sherlock was on a private jet, flying towards Isla Nublar off of the Pacific Coast in Central America

As the jet landed, an almost mournful cry echoed throughout the park. It haunted Sherlock.  
~*~  
“Welcome to the park.” 

Sherlock jumped at the voice, and she whipped her head around to face the woman who had said it. She was clad in a rather garish jumper and plain trousers, complete with scuffed-up dress shoes and a rainbow scarf. The woman’s face reddened, and she stammered out, “I-I didn't mean to frighten you, just...just noticed you were new.”

“I got here about a week ago,” she replied, arching a brow.

“Oh.” The woman rubbed at the back of her neck awkwardly. “Well, I work down at the Gentle Giants section. Don't really get to see who’s who and what's new,” she laughed.

Sherlock smirked a little. “Shouldn't you be down there? It's not like Jurassic World has days off.”

“It's my lunch break. I'm on my way to the cafe.” She paused, and she suddenly stuck out her hand invitingly. “I'm Molly Hooper. Well, I kind of lied, I'm not actually on lunch break--”

“--you had today off, I know.” 

Molly blinked in bewilderment. “How'd you know that?” She asked in awe.

Sherlock rolled her eyes. “You would be in uniform if you had work today. Besides, lunch breaks for caretakers aren't until half past one. It's only noon,” she replied smoothly.

Molly’s cheeks turned red again. “Oh, that makes sense, I suppose.” She took in a shaky breath and followed that up with, “Want to have lunch with me?”

“For what reason?”

“Why does there have to be one?”

She considered this for a second. Sherlock then shook her head. “No. I'm busy. Perhaps another time.”

She began to stalk off, coat whipping behind her (thank god she didn't have to wear those awful lab coats; she got to keep her lovely Belstaff), but a hand on her wrist caught her off guard, forcing her to stop. 

“Wait. Do you want coffee, at least?” Molly questioned almost pleadingly. She looked hopeful, and Sherlock thought fleetingly that her expressions were adorable. 

Where did that come from? No matter. “Black, two sugars. I'll be in the lab. Put it in my office, if you don't mind,” Sherlock managed before shrugging her hand off gently and proceeding in the direction she had started.

She missed Molly’s hurt look on her face.

Even though she didn't see it, Sherlock felt awful for brushing off the woman like that. It quickly slipped her mind as she entered the lab, however. 

As usual, there were people buzzing about, checking stats and delivering the new baby dinosaurs to their respective habitats, but there was an unfamiliar man standing in the middle of it all. Stubble, darker skinned, smartly dressed, he had an air of class about him. Beside him stood Doctor Wu, Sherlock’s temporary boss and head of the lab work.

“...not impossible, but it's surely not a good idea,” she heard Wu say as she approached. When she passed by them, his voice quieted for only a moment before raising to a hesitant level of volume. “I, for one, think that while a hybrid of any degree would be an amazing feat, it’s not...right.”

She heard the other man say something back, but from her distance from them, she couldn’t make it out. Wu’s face contorted in anger briefly before relaxing into his cool demeanor. Sherlock pretended to busy herself with checking a dinosaur’s egg for cracks in the shell in order to be able to hear what they were saying. It got her closer to them by a little.

“The park isn’t garnering enough interest. We’ve already lost a quarter of visitors this month compared to last month.”

“Mister Masrani, it’s August. Many children are back in school already, of course we’d lose venue.”

“No matter.” The man waved his hand irritably and began to walk away. “Do as I say, or you’re not going to like the consequences, Wu.”

The doctor opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and started off towards his office, growling something rather distasteful underneath his breath.

Sherlock smiled to herself and made her way back to her office. Genetically modified dinosaurs? That was new. Mycroft would _love_ to hear about this.

Halfway into the doorway, she stopped. Molly was setting a cup of coffee down on SHerlock’s desk along with a bag of chips and an apple. The woman jumped, and she yelped, “Sorry! Don’t mean to be in your way, I was just--” she gestured helplessly, and she blushed deeply. SHe hung her head and padded towards the door. “Sorry. I’ll just...um, go.”

Sherlock caught her by the wrist. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Molly’s widened. Deliberately, Sherlock’s eyes fell down her body, noting the little shiver that ran through it with a little sense of pride. “Why is someone like you working in the petting zoo?” She murmured in fascination. Her thumb pressed against Molly’s rapid pulse in her wrist, and again, in the same instant, Molly managed to surprise her.

Molly blinked a few times before shaking her head and taking in a sharp breath. She tugged herself from Sherlock abruptly and focused her gaze on her shoes. “I...have a good day, Sherlock Holmes,” she whispered.

“Wait.” Sherlock cocked her head to the side, the beginnings of a smile growing on her features. “Thanks for the coffee. I’m sure you’ll get that job in the lab someday. You must be more keen on genetics than you let on, I presume,” she observed.

Molly’s face was blanketed in confusion. “I...work here for a summer job. My boyfriend helped me land one,” she replied, “and while I _do_ want to work in the lab--I’m a pathologist, after all--I think the Gentle Giants section is rather pleasant, thank you very little.”

She gave Sherlock another look-over before practically flying from her office. As soon as her footsteps faded, Sherlock wandered to her desk (she righted her name tag; Molly had been inspecting it whenever she had walked through the door), picked up the coffee, and sipped it.

Black, two sugars. As she had asked.

Silently, Sherlock cursed herself. She always missed something. She had mistaken the scars on her fingers for burns, not cuts from knives. Molly had long, elegant hands, perfect for gripping knives--or vials.

Had little Molly taken a liking to Sherlock? She mused this for a moment more, drinking from the cup ever so often. Her pulse had raced, her eyes dilated, and she wouldn’t have gotten coffee for just anyone.

At least she had good taste in people.

Sherlock’s nose wrinkled at the sight of the cup cradled in her hands. A cartoon velociraptor, pictured holding a t-shirt, had the caption of, _Don’t forget to stop by the gift store!_

Molly didn’t have very good taste in mugs.  
~*~  
“Can any of you tell me what the name of this sweetheart is?” Molly’s voice rang out, clear and sweet, over the mixed crowd of adults and children. The dinosaur in question butted her head against Molly’s thigh affectionately, making a deep rumbling noise. Molly stroked the dinosaur’s head, and she used the other hand to point to a child raising their hand. “Yes?”

“That one’s Leia!”

Laughter echoed around the group, and Molly allowed herself a bright smile. “Yes, this is Leia, but what _type_ of dinosaur is she?”

“Triceratops!”

“Good job!” Molly gave the kid a thumbs up, and she in turn gave Molly a bright smile. 

The dinosaur made another noise, and the demonstrator gave the dinosaur whatever treat she had been holding in her hand. Leia gave a happy noise and lumbered off to nose at one of the smaller dinosaurs, who squawked and fluttered away.

Applause rang around the crowd, and Molly bowed before saying something about the people being welcome to pet the dinos.

Sherlock allowed herself a tiny smile as Molly cradled a small animal to her chest, stooping to allow a child to pat its head carefully. The pathologist seemed to be a natural at this job.

It was a hot day outside. Sherlock watched as Molly strode off to the side, wiped her forehead with a cloth, and sipped a cold drink from a bottle. She couldn't help but watch her movements; they were so fluid, so graceful. Molly seemed so natural with herself, even though her speech would've never given something like that away.

Why was Sherlock out there again? Oh. Yes.

“Hooper.” Molly glanced up in surprise when Sherlock approached, and she gave the detective a warm smile. It made her heart flutter unexpectedly. “Here. They let me out of the lab early, and since it's rather warm, i figured you'd appreciate…this.”

Molly caught the iced-down bottle of flavored water with one hand, surprise on every inch of her features. “Oh…thanks, Sherlock,” she said quietly. She turned the bottle over in her hands, and Sherlock could feel a self-satisfied smirk grow on her face as Molly exclaimed, “They barely have these in stock here, and it's my favorite flavor! Where'd you get it?”

“I have…insiders.”

Molly’s giggle made her heart flutter again. “That's...really nice of you.” She was silent for a moment. “Listen...I'd like to take you out. For lunch or dinner, I mean,” she said to Sherlock, avoiding her piercing gaze. 

“Sure.” Sherlock enjoyed the fact that Molly's head snapped up, startled. “I can't tonight, I'm afraid. Maybe tomorrow night?” She purred.

Molly blushed, swallowed hard, and nodded in agreement. She gave Sherlock another dazzling grin. “Tomorrow night, then. See you around?”

“See you around.” Sherlock watched as she stood and sauntered over to her to stand in front of Sherlock. She cocked a brow.

“I'll text you the location, then?” Molly was only a couple of inches away, and she could feel her breath barely brushing her skin. Sherlock's breath hitched momentarily.

“Yeah.”

They stood like that for what seemed like ages. The spell was broken when a loud wailing sounded from the gates.

Molly stepped back and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Ah. It must be another poop incident,” she tittered, “that happens often. Bye, Sherlock.”

And like that, Molly was attending the little boy who had tripped and fell right into…

Oh, gross. Sherlock liked the lab much, _much_ better.   
~*~  
Restaurants were too cliche, Sherlock decided. She hated the noise, and often, the food wasn't even that good. Besides, the park didn't offer any decent places to eat, so she decided to wing it and use what knowledge of chemistry and culinary arts she had to whip up a meal.

She had texted Molly and told her to meet her at the little run down shack next to the beach. A few hundred meters away, Sherlock had set down and arranged a place for them to sit and eat. 

Gazing down at the plates, silverware, and glasses arranged in a neat formation, Sherlock wrinkled her nose. She just hoped that the wind wouldn't pick up and blow sand into their food. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and glanced over the message quickly, a smirk stretching her lips.

_I thought I was the one treating you? Mx_

_Pay no mind to that. It wasn't a big deal. Hurry up, the food’s getting cold. SH_

The sound of an engine was the first thing Sherlock heard. She spun and grinned at the approaching form of Molly. She had arrived in a park-issued jeep, just as Sherlock had.

“Holmes! You didn't have to do all of this for _me_ ,” she teased. 

“Since when did you call me…” Sherlock trailed off, looking Molly up and down appreciatively. She wore a form fitting black dress, accented with a silverish glitter. “Oh. Erm, you look...nice,” she said shortly. 

_Wrong thing to say, god damn it. Look at her, you've made her nervous._

_Shut it, John._

The lab assistant in her head silenced himself.

Molly twiddled with the hem of her dress skittishly, eyes directed at her elegantly manicured feet in Greek-styled sandals. “Thanks. You, um...you too. I guess this was the wrong occasion to wear this?” She laughed awkwardly.

All Sherlock had worn was a flowing skirt with a matching top. Compared to Molly, she felt underdressed. She knew she should've gone with the purple dress. Molly would've loved the way it showed her collarbones and neck off. 

That was an unusual thought.

“No, no. It's fine. Please, have a seat.” Sherlock gestured to the display rather flailingly. Molly primly sat herself on the thick blanket, glanced down at her plate with bewilderment, then giggled softly.

“Where's the food?”

“I didn't bring it. Forgot,” Sherlock deadpanned. Molly laughed again, and this time Sherlock allowed herself a genuine smile. She pulled the container of spaghetti from the bag she had brought and served them both.

The meal was eaten, the wine drank, and the cake devoured with zeal. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the sun set over the horizon. The water reflected the purples, oranges, and reds from the sunset. The wind blew a smooth smelling scent through the air. Beside her, Molly was leaning back and sighing happily.

Sherlock was...content.

“Thanks for the meal.” She passed a look to Molly lazily and waved her hand.

“No big deal. We should do this again,” she said before she could catch herself. Molly seemed to not have noticed and actually seemed alright with that development. 

She beamed at Sherlock. “Sure.”

“You sure your boyfriend won't mind?”

Molly went oddly quiet before saying softly, “I caught him stealing money from me today. Needless to say, I'm single now.”

Sherlock blinked and scowled. “I can make sure that the body is never found,” she growled.

“No! Oh god, no. That's okay. I'll pass on the offer,” she said, very fast. 

Sherlock paused. “The offer’ll still be there later.”

“Alright. I'll think about it.” Sherlock could tell Molly was joking, but she was being serious about making sure that the body was never to be seen again.

Finally, Molly stood up, stretched, and yawned. “I have to get back to my apartment. Work tomorrow, y’know,” she explained. She started back towards the jeep, hesitated, then glanced back. “Do you need help…”

“No. It'll be gone before midnight. I have a couple of people to come out to clean up. I can…make sure you get to your apartment safely. Don't want a dinosaur to gobble you up, right?” 

Molly laughed, and instead of declining yet another of Sherlock's offers, she agreed to let Sherlock take her home.

All Sherlock had meant to do was wish Molly a good night. She didn't expect herself to lean down and press a kiss to Molly's cheek.

Molly's cheeks turned a fetching pink. “So...I guess this is goodnight?” She questioned softly. Had Molly moved closer? No matter; her body was so soft, so small, beneath Sherlock's hands...when had they ended up at her waist anyways?

“Only if you want it to be.” Her breath brushed against Molly’s neck, and the girl positively _shivered_ at that. 

Molly's arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck, and she nuzzled Sherlock's neck softly. Molly’s lips pressed against her pulse point in her neck. God, that was sinful.

“Stay.”

And then Molly's lips were on hers, and Sherlock backed her up against the wall, knee nudged between Molly's thighs. A strangled whimper escaped Molly's throat. Sherlock decided she wanted to hear that again many more times.

“Molly, do you want this?” Sherlock gasped against Molly's neck. Somehow Molly had managed to transport the two of them to the bed, and Molly was currently struggling with the buttons on Sherlock's shirt. She paused and stared up at Sherlock with a soft smile.

“Of course I do. I've wanted it… _you_...for so long, I just… _oh, Sher_ \--”

Sherlock had cut her off by suckling at her neck then kissing Molly hard, nipping and licking at her bottom lip. Her hand traveled upwards, dipping into Molly's dress, pausing just below her breast, hesitation taking over. “May I…”

“Oh god, yes. Please, Sherlock, I want…” Molly gave a whimper and buried her face in Sherlock's neck, arching against Sherlock's hand.

Sweetly, Sherlock kissed Molly's mouth as her hand tenderly cradled Molly's bare breast, massaging the flesh. Molly moaned brokenly, and something shot down Sherlock's spine and settled deep in her belly.

They slept very little that night.  
~*~  
Sherlock clutched the gun tightly to her chest, jogging through the desolate and destroyed park. Tables were overturned in the middle of the street, and windows were shattered. Fires raged in the restaurants lining the road. Roars sounded occasionally in the stuffy air.

She had to find Molly. In all of the chaos, Molly had gotten lost in the crowd, and Sherlock had no idea where she was…

...dead or alive.

Sherlock's hand tightened on the gun’s handle. No. Molly wasn't dead. She was too important and smart to be dead. She'd find a way to survive.

_Even amongst prehistoric predators_ , Sherlock thought uneasily. 

She kept that thought alive while she ran.

It had been the perfect day after a glorious night of sex. While Sherlock wasn't particularly keen on having sex, she did enjoy a bit of it here and there with people she knew, but it interfered with her work, so she just didn't bother. Besides, there were too many emotional aspects to it. That had been the first time in months that Sherlock had had sex. At least it had been with Molly.

_So you enjoyed it_.

_Not now, John_.

As it was, the morning after was a little awkward, but Sherlock made up for it by eating Molly out for the fourth time within twenty-four hours. That made Molly rather happy, so she agreed to another date, this time at lunch instead, and decided to meet with Sherlock at one of the more bearable cafes.

By the time lunch had rolled around, and Sherlock had reunited with Molly, the dinosaurs had escaped. In front of their eyes, people were killed by the bloodthirsty beasts, and Molly had been separated from Sherlock in the frantic sea of people.

Not good.

A low hissing noise broke Sherlock from her thoughts. She felt her heart stop, and she slowly turned her head to see a raptor at least thirty feet away from her to her left. She was perched on a wall, and the raptor leapt down and advanced towards Sherlock slowly, meticulously.

That was also not good.

If she ran, she'd be chased down, but she'd have a greater chance of finding safety quicker. If she backed up, there was a less likely chance of her being killed immediately, but that would drag it out longer.

Sherlock raised her gun and trained it on the beast.

And she started to back up slowly, gradually gaining speed. The dinosaur followed eagerly, snapping her jaws and growling deep in her throat. 

It was obvious that Sherlock was her next target.

So she turned and ran.

The raptor gave a shrill screech. Behind her, Sherlock could hear the raptor’s talons rapidly scratching the concrete as she trailed closely behind.

Sherlock dove for cover behind a tilted golf cart that had slid close to a side of a building, providing a decent hiding place. She hissed as she caught on a broken piece of metal and scraped a good sized chunk from her arm.

She held her gun in one hand and her arm with the other. 

At least she wouldn't have to work at a damned amusement-park-slash-zoo.

A guttural sound caressed Sherlock's right ear. The raptor’s snout lowered, nostrils flaring as she tried to locate Sherlock's scent. The hissing noise returned, and Sherlock let her eyes flutter shut. She'd be gutted out like that triceratops within thirty seconds. It'd be a quick but painful end.

She raised her gun and clicked the trigger. Jammed. Nice to know that she picked up a shitty, useless weapon. No wonder it had been abandoned.

A sharp tinkle of shattered glass echoed from the end of the street. The raptor’s head lifted, and she gave a sharp snarl before hurrying off. 

Sherlock went lax against the wall, a smile plastering itself to her face. 

“Sherlock. Cmon. Get up, we have to go,” whispered a voice. Sherlock turned her head to see Molly smiling at her and holding a hand out. She had a pistol in the other hand.

Sherlock gladly took her hand, and together they hurried off to the haven that was inside the visitor’s center. 

On the helicopter that was heading for safety, sent by Mycroft, Sherlock learned that Molly was the one who saved her life. She had shot the raptor in the leg when she had came towards her after breaking the window (Sherlock had been in too much pain to hear the gunshot, she had said). 

While Molly was a bit upset that they were closing the park down, she said it was for the best. Sherlock could only readily agree.  
~*~  
“If they reopened, would you go back?”

“No.”

“Oh.” Molly paused then continued shyly. “I suppose this means that I'll have to get a normal job somewhere, huh?”

“Mm. During the summer, you mean.”

“Yeah.”

Sherlock laughed softly. “I could get you a job,” she suggested.

“Really?” Molly propped herself up on one elbow on the mattress, peering down at Sherlock in the darkness. Sherlock could see that her eyes were wide with excitement. “What kind of job?”

“Getting me and you laid at the same time.”

Molly hit Sherlock with a pillow, and they both giggled for a long time.

“No, Sherlock. Seriously, now. Are we...dating?”

“If you use the term ‘girlfriend’ to describe me, I'll call you juvenile for the rest of your life.” Her breath hitched. “But I suppose we are, aren't we? I thought that this wasn't how relationships were supposed to work.”

Molly snuggled closer to Sherlock, head resting on her shoulder. Sherlock could smell her--lemons and coconut and lavender and something so _Molly_ \--and could feel her breasts pressing against her side. “Who said that our relationship had to work out like all of the others?” She questioned sleepily. 

As Sherlock laid there, stroking Molly's hair as she slept soundly in the dingy hotel bed they had been granted, she thought about Molly's choice of words. 

It was an excellent way to put it; she couldn't help but agree. Of course they would be the two to end up together after having dinner on a beach then sex in an apartment at a dinosaur park.

She smirked, turned onto her side to face Molly, and held the pathologist close to her chest. In her sleep, Molly made a soft murmur of contentment.

Sherlock fell asleep soon afterwards.

A fear had lingered in the back of her mind for so long: what if she would be as easily forgotten as those oversized lizards?

But no. She wouldn't be forgotten. Molly had made sure of that.

For the first time in her life, Sherlock slept peacefully. Her thoughts buzzed in the background.

And she was satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me at my tumblr: sirsquidfish-thefirst.tumblr.com!


End file.
